


Approval

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Pining Luka, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers, Supportive Anarka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Set after the events of Frozer. Luka decides to tell Juleka about his feelings for her blue-haired friend, and Juleka complements whether or not to support him.A fic with a much needed interaction of the Couffaine siblings.





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Because these two haven't had much interaction in the show yet, why not write a story for It? Hope it's okay!
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc

"Luka me boy! Welcome back! How did your date go?" 

As soon as Luka stepped inside his house, his mother Anarka was zeroing in on him and started asking about the date he went on. 

Luka had to keep himself from chuckling at her enthusiasm. She wasn't the most responsible parent he and Juleka had, but she really loved them and wanted the best for them. 

"It was great, Mom. Just some major setback that happened." Luka said.

Luka wasn't sure if calling an Akuma attack a "major setback" was the right way of putting it, but judging by his mother's expression, she understood what he was talking about.

"But tis a good thing Ladybug came to save the day as always! Though, you do feel like a cold fish from the sea." Anarka said, briefly touching his arm to feel slightly cold skin.

Luka laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "That's what I get for becoming a human popsicle."

Although Luka didn't exactly remember what happened during the double date at the ice rink, all he knew that he was frozen in ice for a brief period of time before Ladybug had defeated the villain and fixed everything.

His mother grinned and folded her arms over her chest. "And I suppose that girl Marinette was alright too." 

Luka nodded. "Yeah, she was. I was relieved that she was safe." 

And indeed he was, even though he wasn't aware of the real reason why.

Anarka leaned over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. She sighed with a soft expression. "Ah me son, it warms my heart that this girl is makin' ya happy. A little skittish, but she's a good one." 

Luka leaned in and wrapped his arm around her in a half-hug. "She really does, Mom." ' _Even though she's already in love with someone else..._ '

Both mother and son remained in the same position for a few minutes. Then Luka turned his head up to see a familar head of purple disappearing from the doorway across them.

He asked while pulling away. "By the way, is Juleka home?"

"Aye! She's down in her cabin. If ya need me, I'll be brewin' some seafood stew for all of us!" Anarka pumped her fist up before heading off to the other part of the boat.

Chuckling, Luka started walking through the hallway until he reached his destination: his sister's room. 

He gently knocked on the door. "Hey Juleka, you there?" He called out.

From behind the door, he heard the muffled sound of feet shuffling over until it slowly opening, Juleka's face barely peeking out.

"Hey Luka..." She completely opened the door, fully appearing to her brother. "How did your date go?"

"It went fine. Can I come in?" Luka asked. 

Juleka nodded and moved back to let Luka walk inside. After he did so, she closed her door and followed him to one of the chairs she had out. He took the black one, while Juleka sat in the purple one that had her guitar propped up against it.

"I've...been practicing a new song. Do you..want to hear it?" Juleka asked as she picked her guitar up. 

Luka smiled. "I would love to." 

And so, Juleka began to play. The song started off slow and soft, but as Juleka picked up the pace, it became fast and tense by the strum of her fingers. Then it gradually slows down again as she finished.

"I'm still working on the rhythm and pace, so it's not done yet..." Juleka explained.

Luka nodded in understanding. "It's cool. It sounded pretty somber in the beginning and end, but it was light in the middle. You're doing good."

"T-Thanks." Juleka mumbled as she put her guitar down beside her.

It wasn't often that the Coffaine siblings got to spend a lot of time together, but when an opportunity arised, they made good use of it with each other.

But now that he was with his sister, Luka decided to discuss with her about something personal.

"Juleka, there's something I want to talk to you about." Luka began.

"...What is it?" 

"You see, after meeting Marinette and going on that double date with her today, I realized that...I really like her." 

Juleka's eyes widen a margin, but she had a knowing smile. 

"She's pretty cool, really sweet, and likes the same music as I do. I just...like spending time with her." Luka looked to the side with a dreamy expression as he thought of Marinette. 

"But..." Juleka's smile faltered as Luka's expression turned slightly somber along with his smile. "She's already in love with someone else. I'm going to support her, but I would also like to try and go out with her." 

He looked back at Juleka. "But I want to be sure if you're okay with that. She's your friend after all. Will it bother you?" 

Juleka was a bit taken aback by his question. She averted her eyes and mulled over her thoughts. 

To her, Marinette was one of her good friends and classmates. She was clumsy, but she has a warm and optimistic personality that attracted many people to her. Juleka thought she was cool because of those qualities. 

However, Juleka was well-aware that Marinette has a crush on Adrien, even though it seemed that she showed some attraction to her brother. She was also aware that usually, it was strange for a friend to date another friend's sibling. 

' _...But I trust Marinette. She's a good person, so I know she would never hurt Luka._ '

Juleka looked back at Luka, whose expression was that of anticipation, which to her was rare.

Juleka took a small breath and folded her hands in her lap. "No, it won't bother me. Marinette is pretty cool, so I..I'll support you however I can. I'm glad that you care about her a lot." 

Luka smiled tenderly, feeling touched by his sister's words. As he stood up from the chair he was in, Juleka followed suit. The two siblings looked at each other with soft smiles. Then Luka walked closer and pulled Juleka into a hug.

"Thanks, Ju. It's nice to have some support." Luka said. ' _Even if it doesn't work out in the end._ '

The girl didn't say anything, only moving her arms to return the hug. ' _I want you to be happy._ '

After a few minutes of hugging, the two pulled away from each other. Luka spoke up, "Mom's cooking up some seafood stew. You feel up for it?" 

Juleka nodded. "Yeah...I was starting to get hungry..." 

Luka started walking to the door, only to pause and looked back at Juleka. "Then let's go eat." 

By the end of the day, Luka felt lucky that he had a family that was supportive of him and his feelings for Marinette. Even though he hoped for a future with her, he wanted her to happy and pursue who she really loves. 

It was what he had approved. 


End file.
